The desirability of automatic dispensing of paper towels is established. Various types of dispensers have been developed. Dispensers which require constant hand or finger pressure are not desirable to any individual who either cannot supply such pressure or does not wish to touch the dispenser. Dispensers which dispense only a pre-determined amount of towel are undesirable, as the use of such dispensers typically lends itself to only one use, such as dispensing paper towels. Even then, such dispensers often lead to waste, as users typically keep triggering the dispensers out of frustration at being monitored and metered by a machine, rather than personal wishes. Further, automatic dispensers do not work in the even of electrical power failure or dispenser component failure, with such failures being commonly understood by any frequent user.
What is needed is a basic, inexpensively produced apparatus which provides for use with paper towels or toilet tissue or the like, and which provides user controlled delivery, while also providing hand crank backup dispensing in case of power or electrical component failure.